The subject matter described herein relates to report generation using control objects, for example, a list viewer (ALV) grid, text edit, picture, SAP toolbar, and HTML viewer controls.
By using control objects for report generation, it is necessary to implement both control and container classes in each report which deals with the controls. Such an arrangement may result in additional overhead, redundant coding, and an increase in time necessary to generate each report.